


Live From The Anderson Family Room

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Live From The Anderson Family Room

“Oops I, did it again to your heart, got lost in this game oh baby…” Britney Spears sang from the TV as she bumped and grinded against her background dancers. Cooper sat in front of the TV paying close attention, glad his parents weren’t home. His Mom couldn’t stand Britney Spears, thought she was talentless and tawdry. His father constantly teased him about his crush on the singer. Cooper just wanted to enjoy the concert in peace, and was glad that Showtime was airing it again, it was perfect timing.

“Cooper….” Blaine, his seven year old brother called from the hallway. “COOPER!” When Cooper didn’t reply, he heard his brothers little footsteps on the hardwood floor of the family room. He ran in carrying two WWE Action figures. “Cooper, I was calling you, what are you doing?”

“Shh, Blaine, I’m watching something.” Cooper picked up the remote and turned the volume up.

“But you said you’d play wrestling with me. Dad just bought me a Stone Cold Steve Austin figure, Coop. You can be The Rock and I’ll be Stone Cold. Come on Coop. I’m bored.” 

“Just watch this, Blainey. You’ll like it.” Cooper turned back to the TV as Britney started singing “Overprotective” wearing a rubber looking body suit.

“Cooper, is she a space lady? Is this a Star Wars musical?” Blaine asked curiously watching Britney dance. He sat back on the couch.

Cooper laughed. “Why do you think she’s a space lady?” The things his little brother came up with often cracked him up.

“Well, she’s wearing a space suit and Star Wars was about space, and she’s singing. So maybe it’s a space musical. That’d be cool. I like space and music.” Blaine didn’t understand why Cooper never understood what he meant. Getting bigger made you stupid. It was obvious.

“No Blaine, that’s Britney Spears. And I’m going to marry her someday. Isn’t she beautiful?”

 

“She’s pretty. I like how she dances. Why are there so many people there? That’s like a hundred times more people than when I have my recitals.”

“Well Blaine, Britney is a superstar. She’s the most famous singer in the world right now. And when you’re that famous, lots of people will come see you sing, and they’ll put it on TV. I’m going to save up all my allowance, so next time Britney comes to Ohio, I can go see her.”

Blaine looked at the TV thoughtfully. Britney had moved on to the ballad portion of the show, the audience was quiet as Britney sang about being born to make someone happy. The audience at school was never that quiet when Blaine sang. Sometimes, when he’d sing at school, kids would be talking or throwing paper. “I wanna be famous like her when I grow up. Do you think I can be like Britney Spears when I grow up?”

Cooper stopped to look at his little brother. He knew Blaine liked to sing, and had been taking piano lessons for over a year, maybe his little brother could be the next Justin Timberlake. He sure had the hair. “Sure thing, Blainey. So why don’t we keep watching this and then we can play Wrestling. You know the big Pay Per View is coming up. Maybe if we’re good, Dad can talk Mom into letting us watch it.”

 

*************

Two days later, Cooper came home to find a note on his pillow written in Blaine’s childish scrawl that said, “Live, From MY House, Blaine Anderson. Come to the family room at 8:00”.

At 8:00 sharp, Cooper walked into the family room to see their mother already sitting on the couch. All around the room, Blaine had sat his toys and stuffed animals. Blaine came into wearing last year’s space man, minus the helmet. 

“Mom, what is going on?” Cooper asked. This is not the first time Blaine has done something odd, he was definitely an interesting kid.

“I think he’s putting on a concert for us. He’s had this idea in his head that he’s going to be a famous star. I wish your father was here to get video of this.”

Blaine walked over to wear he had his little karaoke machine set up. He turned on the microphone and yelled, “Ladies and gentleman, welcome to my show!!” And then he pushed play on the machine and as “Pop” by N Sync started to play, Blaine climbed onto the table, holding the microphone.

Blaine put on a 130 minute concert complete with his own choreography, all taking place on the coffee table. A long with N Sync, He sang “Get the Party Started” by Pink, all four parts of “Lady Marmalade”, “Ride Wit Me” by Nelly, “Bootylicious” By Destiny’s Child, and he ended the show with “Beautiful Day” by U2.

When the show was over, Cooper looked over to see tears in his mothers eyes. Cooper rolled his eyes, the show was cute, but the way their mother cried whenever Blaine did something adorable was just too much for Cooper. Blaine took his bow and jumped off the table and ran over to them.

“Did you guys like it? Do you think I’ll be like Britney Spears when I grow up?” Cooper laughed, he was going to have to show his brother some male pop stars before he went to school telling people he wanted to be like Britney Spears. If someone beat up his little brother, he’d have to beat them up and he didn’t want to have to beat up a first grader. Their mother grabbed Blaine and pulled him into her lap.

“Oh Blaine, baby, you’re going to be so much better than Britney Spears. You’re so talented, you’re going to be like Michael Jackson. You’re going to win so many Grammy’s baby.”

“What’s a Grammy?” Blaine asked looking confused.

“It’s an award that really good singers get.” Their Mom explained. “Michael Jackson has like 20.”

“Does Britney Spears have Grammys?” Cooper was stumped. He actually had no idea, he only watched those shows to see her performances, especially now that she’d taken to ripping her clothes off. That was the best award show ever.

“Of course she doesn’t have any Grammys. You’re going to have a lot of those awards and then you make a nice speech and thank your Mama for letting you take piano lessons and voice lessons, okay baby?”

“Of course, Mama. And I’m going to thank Coop too, because he showed me Britney Spears and told me I should be famous like her. I’m gonna be so famous and then I’m going to have a lot of money and eat candy for dinner and live in a big house and I’m gonna buy a spaceship. And I’m going to have a dog, because famous people can have any pet they want. Even if their Dad says no. And I’m going to pay someone to do my Math for me.”

Cooper created a diva. Years from now, when Cooper would watch his brother on stage, remembering the little boy who wanted to be just like Britney Spears.


End file.
